


一步之遥

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 游戏脚本体，不习惯前文废话的妹子可以直接跳到中间看结局。





	一步之遥

为庆祝中日两国关系在漫长的冰冻期之后终于迎来了缓解，本公司于世纪之交推出诚意之作。在游戏中，玩家将扮演失去记忆的中国化身，尽量保证不被他人察觉的情况下度过三日，体验国与国之间的纵横捭阖、波澜诡谲！

 

很显然，这样一段比起游戏简介更像是新闻联播的文案吸引不了大多数人的注意力。  
我握着肥宅快乐水，在打开游戏之前，其实抱着和大多数人差不多的想法：就算能在游戏中爽又怎样？现实世界还不是被按在地上摩擦。庸庸俗人，活着最大的问题便是生老病死。连这些问题都还没解决，为何要学着去揣测肉食者的意思，去做一个明知不可能实现的白日梦？  
但正如人类的本质是真香，我还是不由自主地被这样的题材吸引了。一上市，我就买了下来。加载了片刻，界面跳了出来。画风倒是细腻唯美，应该会有不少女性受众。我看着界面上扎着小辫儿神情茫然的男子，想来这就是主角“中国”的立绘了。  
扮演自己的祖国，怎么想怎么觉得有点刺激。鼠标在按键上悬停了一会儿，按下了开始游戏。

最初是一片黑暗的混沌。  
过了几秒钟，屏幕上渐渐出现了几行字：  
你是具有五千年生命的中国化身，有朝一日醒来，你发现自己失去了所有的记忆。为了防止人民陷入恐慌，你要尽可能地在这段时间不被任何人察觉，扮演好“中国”的角色。  
你作为人类的名字是王耀。

……居然跟我同名？  
我心想这可不是一般的缘分能解释得清，看来无论如何这个游戏我都要玩一玩了。

Day.1  
首先你该做什么？  
面对睡觉（可见睡回笼觉是天底下人类共性，哪怕是国家化身也不例外）、喝咖啡、叫来秘书这三个选项，好歹曾经玩过一些橙光游戏的我机智地选择叫来秘书。一番嘘寒问暖之后，秘书给我提供的选项是：  
——是否要翻看下午会议的资料。  
是。  
什么，下午要开会？  
电脑前的我大惊失色，情不自禁发出了普天下社畜共同的一声悲鸣：9102年了为什么还要有会议这种东西！  
但自己做的选择，跪着也要继续下去。我一边对着资料大致了解了下午会议的状况，一边寻思原来国家也和我们人类一样惨。只不过我们是坐办公室，他们就是世界到处飞，开一些明知道没什么卵用却还要硬着头皮开下去的会。  
反正正如谁也不可能说服谁，国与国之间的立场不会因为一场会议就此改变。在这种层面，我似乎可以理解为何某些国家领导人会被抓拍到在国际会议上走神。  
想到新闻联播里那一年四季循环滚动播放的会议录像，我由衷对这个王耀产生了一丝怜悯之心。

地点：国际会议厅。  
到了会议当场，我作为五大常任理事国之一，有一个固定的席位。  
我漫无目的地玩着手中的钢笔，突然屏幕震动了一下，显示有人找我搭话。  
角色名称：阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯  
代表国家：美国  
“Hi王耀！没想到你竟然来这么早？”  
我盯着选项中的最后一个“是啊，早点过来好催你还钱”，心想这游戏还挺真实。

角色名称：本田菊  
代表国家：日本  
看到这样的一段角色介绍，电脑前的我，第一次露出有些凝重的表情。  
如果说之前我玩这个游戏还抱着几分玩世不恭的心态，那么随着日本加入故事剧情，我便不能再以随随便便的态度面对。  
很显然，我通关路上的最大障碍是日本。且不说他作为最了解“中国”的客体，只要我一个不小心就容易被看出破绽；和他的每一段对话开始之前我都要小心斟酌，确保平衡之道准确无误。就算如此，日本人的逻辑也着实让我有些弄不明白。  
日本的立绘是个齐耳短发、温和有礼的年轻人。他看到我，很有礼貌地喊了我一声王先生，随即便做出要离开的模样。  
——是否叫住本田菊？  
按理说，我应该尽可能避免和日本接触，这样能减少我被发现的风险。但鬼使神差地，我竟点上了那个“是”。  
“菊。”  
年轻人震了一下，然后转过头来。  
选项：  
1.最近睡得怎么样？  
2.一会儿去喝杯茶吗？  
3.没什么。  
我琢磨着这第三个选项难道就是传说中不作不死的减好感度项，在第一和第二个之间犹豫了一会儿，点下了二。  
实不相瞒，刚选完我就后悔了。这意味着会议之后我还要进一步跟本田菊进行交流。不是说好尽可能避免跟他正面接触的么？我对此欲哭无泪。但是，选项一又是什么鬼？这么问显得你和他很熟、知道他最近睡得不好似的。万一扯出什么国家间的私事，那我可真是两眼一抹黑。  
日本的化身露出可以称之为“惊诧”的表情，但他还是很快反应过来，微笑着答应了我。

让屏幕前的我紧张得捏把冷汗的茶会其实并没有什么玄机。不过是再普通不过的叙旧。看得出，他俩私交不错。直到暮色降临，我目送他消失在人群中，才堪堪松了口气。

Day.2  
经过一夜的睡眠，屏幕上显示我第一天的表现没有令人起疑。  
仿佛掌握了一些技巧，我开始感到轻松。原以为国与国之间的相处会多么艰难，没想到其实也和人际交往无差。  
毕竟是国家的人类化身，除却那点必要的国家特质之外，他们也是普通人，会有七情六欲。这么一想，那些本来崇高甚至威严的形象，瞬间变得亲切起来。  
这一日似乎还是要在漫长无际的会议当中度过。只是这一次，我被安排到坐在本田菊身边。当意识到所谓国家的化身也并不是万能神之后，我不由心下宽慰，对待本田菊也没那么草木皆兵。  
——你开完会议，准备走，但想了想叫住了旁边的本田菊。请选择对话。  
1.喝茶吗？  
2.喝酒吗？  
3.玩翻花绳吗？  
我忍不住吐槽，这个游戏开发者是不是对喝茶有什么执念，每次选择对话总会出现喝茶。第二个，虽说比起喝茶稍微好那么一点，说白了其实也是半斤八两。  
看到第三个选项支，我的表情一瞬有些古怪。  
诚然，我小时候也和同学们玩过这个翻花绳游戏，但对各种电子设备当玩具的当代小孩来说，这个游戏已经不时兴了。  
但比起不知所云的前两个，我还是毅然决然选择了三。  
让我有些惊叹的是，居然还真的能模拟一个翻花绳小游戏。可惜好久不玩了，我有点手生，最终败给了他。  
“没想到，在下也有在翻花绳上胜过您的一天。”  
我尴尬地摸了摸头发：“拳不离手曲不离口，我好久没玩这个，自然生疏了。”

Day.3  
清晨。  
——本田菊邀您前往府上一聚。是否答应？  
面对这样的突发事件，我起初觉得不知所措。  
但，我或多或少明白了开发者的用意。这个游戏的本质就在于不断和日本交流，但又不能让他发现破绽。就算我怎么刻意回避，系统总能引你到不得不跟他展开交流的道路上。想来合情合理也符合文案宣传，现在这么耿直的游戏开发商已经不多见了。  
本着这类游戏的核心就是多走弯路，我点下了是。

地点：本田宅。  
本田宅的布置与我所想的没太多差别。我此刻被安排在上座，等着他为我沏上一壶茶。曾经茶道也是贵族必备的技能，想来他也不会生疏。我于是心安理得地等待着，心想哪怕是在游戏里，能得日本化身这样款待，我也不虚此行了。

视线里出现一樽花瓶。  
——是否向本田菊提问？  
是，请继续。否，转支线结局1。

我琢磨着光喝茶没什么味儿，瞧着视线中出现了一樽花瓶，一时之间，就没管住嘴：  
“咦，菊，这东西哪来的？”  
就算我反应再迟钝，眼见着本田菊的表情突然沉了下来，bgm画风突变，我也大概明白出什么事了。大风大浪都见过了，却在阴沟里翻船。我一面痛心疾首恨刚才忘记存档，与此同时，随着音乐进入高潮部分，鼓点重重，进一步压迫着我的神经。  
让我有些意外的，本田菊并没有生气，弗如说，他露出了像是诡计得逞一般的笑容：  
“您，不是王耀先生吧？”

本田菊察觉到异样，觉得你有所图谋，将你软禁在本田宅，与此同时调查真正的王耀。

事件一：是否密谋逃脱？  
是，请继续。否，转支线结局2。

事件二：第五天，本田菊突然邀您赏月，是否前往？  
是，转支线结局3。否，转支线结局4。

 

【支线结局1（Happy Ending）】  
您平安地度过了在本田宅小住的时日。由于您的表现堪称完美，所有人都没有起疑，恭喜您获得了这场比赛的胜利！

 

【支线结局2（Happy Ending）】  
条件1：本田菊察觉到异样，觉得你有所图谋，将你软禁在本田宅，与此同时调查真正的王耀。  
条件2：在被软禁的十日内，你不动声色，以不变应万变。  
是否达成条件？  
是，开启支线结局。

在这十天，我难得能静下心来观察一切。  
本田宅中布置十分雅致，似乎也有意照顾到我的感受，风格似与我在中国的住宅别无二致。譬如挂在那里的恰是临摹的《不送帖》。还有花瓶，啊，我当初为什么好死不死地要问一句这东西哪来的？  
总之，除了意识上清楚地了解己身遭囚这一事实之外，我并没有太多被软禁的实感。  
第十日的晚上，月色如水如银。  
我看到屏幕上出现日本的立绘。在家中他换上了和服，摘下了眼镜，比在会议上西装革履、刻意筑起一座温和的铜墙铁壁的模样看着顺眼了不少。  
他说：“王先生陪在下弈一局可好？”  
我自然没有拒绝的权利。  
我固然喜欢在夏天乘凉的大树下观看那些大爷下棋，也在电视上看过那些大大小小精彩的博弈（顺带说一句，我很喜欢柯洁）。但那说到底只是业余爱好，和他这种活了几千年的老不死自然没法比。  
出于待客之道，他让我先行了黑子。我强撑着用我肚子里那些可怜的围棋知识，走一步算一步。但对待我的每一步他似乎都很谨慎，落子之前，都会微微蹙起眉头，沉吟许久，才会选择他认为最正确的位置。  
这个时候，我就有心近距离观察他，或者说，研究他的立绘。  
作为国家化身，我得说，他们没一个长得说不过去的。虽然我有过“你们为什么不幻化出本来相貌”的疑问，但想想诸如本田菊之流，真的要呈现出符合他们年岁的样貌，又会是怎样一副可怕的场景。  
人们喜爱青春美丽，这个道理是亘古不变的。世阿弥在流放佐渡期间创作出这样一个故事：老婆婆每日因青春逝去自伤自怜、被寺中的住持听到之后，劝慰超度最后得以成佛。显然，这样的故事若不是以女性主角为前提，便兀自失了许多光彩。但我想，表达的意思其实都是一样的。  
在可以选择的情况下，人们会更偏向于永葆青春美丽，而不是空洞的长生不老。就像我宁愿进行自我催眠，对外称自己只有二十多岁，也不愿意接受已经年过三十的事实。  
“您记得1984年那场比赛么？”  
在这场有如一个世纪般漫长的对弈里，我微怔，想到了那场载入史册的“四劫和局”。中国选手钱宇平与日本选手片冈聪僵持不下，最后竟然产生了这千古难得一见的棋象，而不得不判定为平局。  
每一场四劫和局的出现都是值得被记录的。而此时此刻，这样史书上也寥寥无几的千古奇观竟然在我和他这样随性的私人对局中出现了。  
“这是命运。”  
他的声音听起来有些笑意，我却感到如释重负。  
“在下可以答应帮您保守秘密。”  
我不由得摩挲起了那质地精良、入手温润的棋子，揣摩着他话外的意思：“没有这样好的事吧？说吧，你想要什么。”  
本田菊低头，那棋盘上的形势已一目了然：“自贸区的事，希望您能尽快同意。双边货币交换的汇率，希望能参考在下提供的数据。作为交换，在下会教您一些基本的国家化身常识。如果您不介意，在下也会跟您探讨一些治国之道。”  
“在下会帮助您，完成王耀先生生前未尽的责任。”  
我望着他，望了又望。不知是否有月色相缀，他的轮廓显得分外柔和。但正如我见过他戴上眼镜在国际会议上舌战群儒的模样，此刻在月光之下，向我抛来一枝青翠橄榄的也是他。  
如果将每个人比作一本书，我希望我是一本推理故事。每当你认定这个人就是凶手时，我总要在下一章开头就驳回你的猜想、宣告你的败亡。这样连环相扣、瞻前顾后，你惶惶不可终日，百思不得其解，最终只能沦陷在我为你设下的一个四劫和局之中。  
九州何处远，万里若乘空。  
积水不可极，安知沧海东。  
那摩擦得有些发热的黑子，被我轻轻一掷，正落入他盛放白子的棋笥中央——于是便既像是茫茫千山间独钓一江寒雪的孤山客，也像是混沌初生、负阴抱阳的一尾阴阳鱼。本是强行闯入一方天地，是最突兀最不自然的一抹黑影，却又在这样黑白分明的突兀里，生出不可思议的和谐来。  
在那之间，我原看到万物始终。

据悉，中日两国从此缔结友好条约，往后百年来往密切，史称“蜜月时间”。

 

【支线结局3（True Ending）】  
条件1：本田菊察觉到异样，觉得你有所图谋，将你软禁在本田宅，与此同时调查真正的王耀。  
条件2：在被软禁的第五天，您接受了本田菊赏月的邀请。  
是否达成条件？  
是，开启支线结局。

古人曾将读书分为三等：少年读书如隙中窥月，中年读书如庭中望月，老年读书如台上玩月。  
此时此刻我们自然不是相聚读书，单论赏月的层次，仅仅只是人到中年。当然，本田菊断不可能放我外出到某个不知年岁的高台上，只为这一宵台上玩月的光景。于是这样通古今的美好夜晚，我们只能屈居这一方庭院。  
“在下虽不知您在占据王先生身体之前是来自何处，但显然，您与在下并非同类。”  
“是啊。”  
我端着酒，尝了一口觉得不是滋味，就搁在了一边。  
“有时我会羡慕你们，永远都是这副不老的模样，普通人在你们眼中，或许只是朝生暮死的蜉蝣。”  
“您害怕死亡吗？”  
本田菊忽然插了一嘴。我愣了愣，似乎没想到他会问我这样一个显而易见的问题：“当然，谁不怕死。”  
人类害怕死亡，是因为盈缺有憾，总有许多未竟的事业，或是什么未了的心愿。  
“不过我觉得吧，没有什么是永生不灭的。我之前说了，我羡慕的是你们能青春常驻，而不是近乎不死。何况你们也不是不会死吧，历史上消亡的国家可不在少数。”  
本田菊显得有些愕然，但他很快恢复了平静：“您说得对，受教了。”

肉身会死，灵魂会灭，国家会消亡。终有一天，一切将会远去，唯有记忆长存。  
“史书算是你们的记忆吧。”  
许是后劲上来，我感到有些飘飘然。他没有反驳，我隐约觉得他在期待我继续说下去。于是酒壮三分胆，我借着月色，继续着我可能的猜测：  
“但是人创造历史，虽说并非随心所欲，但至少，客观这个条件就可以排除。也就是说，后人了解到的所谓真相，其实并不一定是真的。”  
“书籍在不断散佚，后人读到的都是筛选过的历史。那我是不是有理由推断，你们正在不断丧失自己的记忆？”  
我吞了一下口水，本田菊的神情让我意识到自己似乎戳穿了什么惊破三界的大秘密：“那……假如我的推论成立，王耀……不，中国，作为你们中间最古老的存在，是不是也是忘性最大的那个？”  
“您很聪明。”  
良久，本田菊发出这样的评价，  
“即使您不是在王先生的身体里，在下也很想与您交个朋友。”  
“是吗。”  
我无所谓地耸了耸肩，“哪怕我胸无大志，终日混吃等死？”

cg里的“我”靠着栏杆，现实里的我靠着椅背。我想，他既然引导我做出这样一番推论，无疑证明在他们漫长到几乎无尽的生命里，一定有一些历史不曾记载的东西，那对后来学习的人或许不重要，但对他们自己却弥足珍贵。  
以致，不想轻易忘记。  
“所以你鼓励我说出这一切，目的究竟是什么？”  
当我试图拨开自开头就一直萦绕在心头不散的迷雾，向他提出质询，他的神色自始至终没有多大改变。  
他只是平静地看着我：  
“先生，您到现在，还没想起一切么？”

 

我睁大眼，看着那原本在屏幕中好好待着的二元立绘，竟慢慢具象化，最终成了一个三维投影。  
“如您所见，其实在下正是这个游戏的开发者。”  
这个最后出现的本田菊，竟然有了声音。

“正如您的猜测，不错，在下确实感到记忆力大不如前。在下曾经询问过他人，发现多多少少都出现了这样的状况。”  
“类比于人的阿尔兹海默症，一旦开始了这个反应，最后必然以记忆全盘丧失为结局。在下于是私心作了些揣想，王先生作为最古老的存在，病情定然十分严重。”

“您或许了解到，在下正着手研究智能机器人……他们的大脑是更精密的仪器，能同时保存数以亿计的数据，自然也能承载一个国家的记忆。他们甚至可以自我设计正子脑，从而将这些数据千秋万代地传承下去。等到有一日，在下终于也不堪承受，离人而去，至少还有它代替在下保存着一切记忆。”  
“至于这个游戏，就是在下闲来无事的小小手笔。当然，在下也不免有些私心。如若不是王耀先生本人，是不会看到这个结局的。”  
“先生，您觉得呢？”

在这段时间的游戏中，我无形中已接受了国家化身的概念，也相信他们除了身为国家必备的一些特质之外，还会像我们普通人一样有情感有爱恨。  
一个被吸引前来玩国家角色扮演的人，原来即是失去记忆的国家化身本人。甚至这个游戏本身，是另一个国家化身亲笔撰写的一个回忆录。  
“这还真是……你们日本人独有的浪漫啊。我决定以后不发表反机器人言论了。”  
我试图打着哈哈，过于庞大的信息就算不足以使我的大脑暂时停止运作，至少我需要一段时间的冷静。  
我不再跟他通话。大概觉得自己的使命已经完成，我看到“他”正慢慢变得虚幻。

最后，他说，王先生，还请一定不要忘记在下。  
随着电流轻微的一声“滋”，那投影最终消失不见，屏幕上的游戏也显示了终结。  
不知怎的，我竟从那电子投影之中，觉得他最后一眼有些悲戚。  
我摘下了耳机。  
万籁俱寂。

 

【支线结局4（Bad Ending）】  
条件1：本田菊察觉到异样，觉得你有所图谋，将你软禁在本田宅，与此同时调查真正的王耀。  
条件2：在被软禁的十日内，你试图脱逃并成功，且拒绝了赏月的邀请。  
是否达成条件？  
是，开启支线结局。

与其遇上伪君子，不如笃信真小人。  
我不知本田菊到底算是君子还是小人，但至少在某些方面，他是个十足的君子。  
在第二日的国际会议上，明明那是个拆穿我真实身份的绝好时机，他却并没有选择这么做。  
在我为数不多的知识储备中，理智与情感的每一次搏斗，情感从来都是立于不败之地。这是一种麻烦的事。哪怕身为国家化身，也难免感情用事。  
但我也很清楚，我这样的举措无疑加速了他与真正的王耀的离心。  
不管他与他之间是否有过信任（就算有，我想也是可怜巴巴脆如薄纸），至少从今往后，很长一段时间他们将背道而驰。  
但那都是之后的事。毕竟现在操纵着中国化身的，只是一个与王耀恰好同名的普通人。当我关闭游戏，合上电脑，这一切的一切，便再也与我无关。

据悉，因于某些方面发生冲突，各执一词互不相让，两国形势再次陷入僵局，随后进入更为漫长的冰冻期。


End file.
